The End is Here
by inugurlume
Summary: This is a song fic that I decided to do w Sess and Kags. It is dedicated 2 my best friend & lil sis Rish. The song is Down with the sickness by Disturbed. please read and review!


This is a song fic to the song "Down with the sickness" by Disturbed. This is also dedicated 2 my best friend and lil sis Rish. She really wanted me 2 write a Kagome and Sesshomaru story. So here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the song.

The End is Here

Sesshomaru and Kagome slowly walked down the street towards her house. They had just gotten out of a movie after they had gone out to dinner. The two of them had been going out for a year. That day was their one-year anniversary, so Sesshomaru had taken Kagome out.

As they made it to her front door she turned around and faced Sesshomaru. He smiled down at her and cupped the side of her face in his right hand before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. When they broke apart she looked deep in his eyes.

"I love you Sesshomaru."

"I love you too Kagome, and I always will." He responded as he too looked into her deep, love filled eyes. Soon he tore his eyes from hers and said good night to her. After she had gone inside he stood there for a moment looking at the closed door. Then he turned and left to go back home.

About 20 minutes later he walked in the front door of his house and was met with the foul stench of old alcohol and smoke. He sighed heavily and started to walk down the hall to his bedroom. But before he could reach his sanctuary he was stopped by his drunk and abusive mother.

"And just where the _Hell_ have you been?!"

He sighed heavily again, and without looking at her he answred, "out."

For his smart-ass remark he received a smack in the face.

Then a yelling match started up.

(Can you feel that?)  
(Ah shit)  
Ooh wah ah ah ah!  
Ooh wah ah ah ah!  
ohh ohh, ohh ohh, ohh ohh

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
Broken your servant I kneel  
(Will you give it to me?)  
It seems what's left of my human side  
Is slowly changing ... in me  
(Will you give it to me?)

As the yelling continued Sesshomaru came to the decision that he wasn't going to take her shit anymore. This would end tonight.

Looking at my own reflection  
When suddenly it changes  
Violently it changes  
Oh no, There is no turning back now  
You've woken up the demon ... in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness(x3)  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

He could see that she was close to blowing and he tried to prepare himself for what he knew was coming.

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
Don't try to deny what you feel  
(Will you give it to me?)  
It seems that all that was good has died  
And is decaying in me  
(Will you give it to me?)

It seems you're having some trouble  
In dealing with these changes  
Living with these changes  
Oh no, the world is a scary place  
Now that you've woken up the demon ... in me

Get up, come on get down with the sickness(x3)  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up

Come on get down with the sickness  
Madness is the gift, that has been given to me

When she finally blew he tried to defend himself against her relentless attacks, but he could barely do that, let alone fight back like he had been planning.

breathing  
And when I dream!(x4)  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me Oh-oohh  
Why did you have to hit me like that mommy?  
Don't do it! You're hurting me Oh-oohh!  
Why did you have to be such a bitch?  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just leave here and die?  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU!!!  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
Would you like to see how it feels mommy?  
Here it comes, get ready to die!

After sometime Sesshomaru didn't think that he could hold her off anymore. So he figured he would just try to cut this cycle off another time. When he was more prepared. But she had a different course of action in mind.

"This time I will kill you, you ungrateful little bastard!"

With this Sesshomaru lost all control and his inner youkai took over.

Ooh wah ah ah ah!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
Mad-ness has now come over me!

When Sesshomaru came back to his senses he was standing in the middle of the living room, covered in blood. When his eyes focused they found the mangled body of his mother laying on the floor a few feet from him. Sesshomaru sank to his knees then fell face first onto the floor and before the darkness consumed him one thought passed through his mind, 'I'm sorry Kagome.'

Well there you are! Comment and tell me wut you think! Also should I make a second part or not? It's up to you. Ja ne!

Ume


End file.
